uncle_grandpa_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Aunt Grandma
Aunt Larine Grandma (AKA Aunt Granny) is the gender bent version of Uncle Grandpa. She is everyone in the world's aunt and grandma. She goes around visiting children once in their lives, giving them the best times of their lives, and then leaving, never to return again. Biography Aunt Grandma exists in the same universe and dimension as Uncle Grandpa, but they only occasionally cross paths. The life of Aunt Grandma is generally the same as Uncle Grandpa's life. She drives around in an RV with the gender bent counterparts of Uncle Grandpa's friends and she visits all of her grandson nephews and granddaughter nieces. Like Uncle Grandpa, she gives them the best day of their life, and then leaves unannounced, and never returns again. The only time the kids will ever see her again is when she visits their kids when they become adults. Appearance Aunt Grandma is an old lady who wears a lot of very flashy, elaborate rainbow clothes. She wears a blue sun hat with a big flower on it. The flower has gray petals and a red soil and her sun hat kind of flops down some, because the rim is so big and oversized. She wears pink, goofy looking spectacles, that are a bit too big for her taking up so much space on her head, that the sides of them go off of her face. She has short, curly, gray hair. She has a big, pink nose that's just like Uncle Grandpa's. She has a big dress with a bunch of frill and rainbows and polka dots all over it. She also carries around a red, talking purse named Purse. Personality Aunt Grandma acts like a mixture between a wacky, crazy old grandma and an annoying aunt. She is overly happy and loves everything in the world way too much. She wants to help the kids she visits by taking them on a bunch of random adventures all over the Aunt Grandma universe. Relationships Uncle Grandpa Aunt Grandma and Uncle Grandma are very much alike, so it's no surprise that when they see each other, they get along very well and become the best of friends. Aunt Grandma and Uncle Grandpa are also secretly in love with each other. Given that they are probably the only two people in the world that are even remotely like each other, they are undeniably destined to be together forever. Mrs. Gus Mrs. Gus is the voice of reason to Aunt Grandma. Whenever Aunt Grandma is going completely insane and acting more off-the-charts than usual, Mrs. Gus is always there to say something to stop her. However, Mrs. Gus' reasonable behavior rarely gets through to her and she is always being forced to go through whatever nonsense she forces her to do. Cake Stacy Aunt Grandma considers Cake Stacy to be her BFF, and Cake Stacy returns the favor. Aunt Grandma is fully convinced that Cake Stacy is the coolest, most popular girl in the whole entire world, despite the fact that she's clearly not. Aunt Grandma believes every single false gossip that she tells her, even if it would be impossible for that to be true. Purse If Aunt Grandma should ever need anything, Purse will surely have it. All she needs to do is reach into her magical purse, and an entire world of random objects will be in there. Purse was given to Aunt Grandma when she was a little baby, and she has always carried her around ever since. No matter what happens to one of them, the other one will always be there to help her out. Through thick and thin, Purse will always be, literally by Aunt Grandma's side. Gigantic Hyperrealistic Floating Panther Gigantic Hyperrealistic Floating Panther serves as the vehicle to Aunt Grandma in cases that don't call for the RV. She and the rest of the main crew will pile up on him and they will take off on their adventure. Since GHFP acts like a rebellious teenage boy, Aunt Grandma sort of acts like the mom in their relationship, but she acts like a cool "let's you get away with anything" mom who never punishes him and allows him to do a bunch of dumb and dangerous stuff. Small Wonder Small Wonder in the robotic assistant of Aunt Grandma. Every time she needs something, she will say "It's gunna take a small wonder to get me out of this one." and Small Wonder will be there, to do everything that Aunt Grandma needs her to do. Charlene Cupcakes Since Charlene Cupcakes is technically not a kid, Aunt Grandma is okay with visiting her on a regular basis. She usually helps her with her problems and takes her on adventures, similar to how she does with the other kids she visits. Frankenstein's Bride Frankenstein's Bride helps Aunt Grandma by giving her a bunch of weird laboratory potions and magical spells. Trivia *She sometimes goes by the nickname "Aunt Granny". *There's no way she's a human being. *The concept of she and Uncle Grandpa being each other's relatives is very confusing. Is she UG's Aunt and Granny or is UG, her Uncle and Grandpa? Maybe they're both. I think it's both. *She can literally pull anything in the world out of her purse. (Even her other purse), which she tends to leave stuff in. *Aunt Grandma hates school and homework. She was never good in school, and was always poorly behaved, and teachers don't like her. Today, she still comes back to school, just to terrorize the school faculty. *She is strongly against Uncle Grandpa being on the Titanic. She believes that it's nonsensical and it'd only distract students from doing their work. It's a running gag in the series for it to be that every time Uncle Grandpa gets on the Titanic, Aunt Granny kicks him off. **It would seem nonsensical that she'd give a crap about students doing their work, given how much she hates school, but hey, Aunt Grandma, much like Uncle Grandpa, has her weird ways. *She was friends with Mary Magdalene in high school. *She has been married 47 times, and to this day, she hasn't even seen the face of any of her husbands. Nor have they, her's. *She hates Pokemon. *In the episode "Say Granny", she was shown to be friends with the following other Cartoon Network classic characters. **Fionna **Cake **Ice Queen **Prince Gumball **Brick **Boomer **Butch **Carrie Griffin **Kim Kagami **Konnie Kagami **Lenny Payne **Lola Bunny **Tina the Duck *She is allergic to peanut butter and has an obsession for windows. Meanwhile, Uncle Grandpa, as we all may very well know, is the vice versa. Now, what are the odds of that? *In the episode "Girl's Christmas Special", it was revealed that she and Mrs. Claus are sisters. *There actually is a canon version of Aunt Granny now, but ignore her existence because this here ... this is where it's really at. Category:Fan Character Category:Uncle Grandpa Fan Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Genderswapped Category:Boyariffic's Fanfictions